1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a window accessory and, more particularly, to a cordless motorized roller shade mounted on a window or door.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional motorized roller shade in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 9 comprises a winding mechanism 4 having a shaft 41 and a shade cloth 5 having an upper end secured to the shaft 41 of the winding mechanism 4. When the winding mechanism 4 is operated, the shaft 41 of the winding mechanism 4 is rotated to move the shade cloth 5 upward or downward so as to fold or expand the shade cloth 5. Thus, the shade cloth 5 is expanded and folded by operation of the winding mechanism 4 without needing a pull cord so that the conventional motorized roller shade is operated safely and conveniently. However, when the shade cloth 5 hangs down, there is no support force to limit the two sides of the shade cloth 5 so that the two sides of the shade cloth 5 are easily flexed. Thus, the shade cloth 5 is not expanded in a straight manner when hanging down, thereby decreasing the appearance of the conventional motorized roller shade.